In the Kitchen
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: A bunch of short stories about Obi-Wan and Sarah Kenobi. Will probably have some romance in it but nothing explicit. R&R no flames please. Cover art is mine.
1. Joy

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I would love to own Star Wars but I don't. *sighs again* Oh well, guess I'll just have to keep dreaming.**

 **This story is going to be a bunch of short stories centered around Obi-Wan and Sarah Kenobi. The stories will typically take place in a kitchen of some sort (I'll specify the location at the beginning of each chapter.). This chapter will be set on Livfrhm, in their house. It'll take place shortly after Qui-Gon dies. Obi-Wan and Sarah are both 20 at the beginning but by the end they are 21. Anakin is 9 and 10.**

 **/ = bond speech**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **Joy...**

Two months earlier...

"Anakin, this is my wife, Sarah," Obi-Wan said, as he introduced his new apprentice to his wife. "Sarah, this my new Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

Sarah smiled at the boy, "Hello, Anakin."

"Hi," Anakin replied. Then he cocked his head to one side and asked, "You're really Master Obi-Wan's wife?"

She chuckled, "Yes, I am."

Obi-Wan, standing next to her, reached out and put an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his arm. "We've been married for about a year now, Anakin." He then let go of Sarah and knelt down until he was eye level with Anakin, "Only Livians know that we're married. Well, Master Yoda does too but that's no surprise. Anyway, I need you to promise me something."

Anakin nodded.

"I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about us unless I either ask you to or you ask one of us if you can and we agree. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Master. I promise," Anakin said. He was both surprised and honored by the fact that his Master was trusting him with this secret. He smiled, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Obi-Wan returned the smile, "Thank you, Padawan."

oooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Present day...

Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen. He and Anakin had just returned from Coruscant after spending a few weeks there and he was happy to be home. He had sent Anakin upstairs to unpack.

He smiled as he spotted his wife next to the stove. As quietly as he could, he tip-toed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped in surprise but relaxed when she realized it was him.

Turning around to face him, she frowned, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Obi-Wan said, laughing.

"Hmmmm..." was all she said.

Still smiling, Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her. Once he has pulled back, she looked at him. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't decipher.

"Could you set the table for supper, love?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," he said, moving to get the plates.

As he was putting the dishes on the table, a piece of paper at the center of the table caught his eye. Picking it up, he turned to Sarah, "What's this?"

She smiled, "You tell me."

He looked closely at the little picture. It didn't really look like a picture, as there were no people or landscapes in it. Just a black and white photo that, the more he looked at it, looked like something he had seen before. Then it clicked...

His head snapped up to look at her. "Are you..." he stopped, seemingly unable to form words anymore.

Sarah laughed, still smiling, "Yes, Obi-Wan! I'm pregnant!"

Obi-Wan just stared at her for a moment. She waited, knowing everything would soon fall into place. She was right.

"Woah!!" He shouted excitedly. He ran to her and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her. He then set her back down and kissed her.

"I take it your happy?" She asked, smiling wider than before.

"Happy? I've never been happier!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his smile matching hers. "How far along are you?"

"About two months," she replied.

Just then, Anakin, having heard his Master shout, came running in. "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his gaze never leaving Sarah's face.

"Then why did you shout?" Anakin asked, clearly confused.

Sarah then explained what had happened to the boy. By the time she was done, he was smiling too. "Wizard!"

"Indeed," Sarah said.

Obi-Wan, who had been silent for a few minutes, spoke then, "I guess that would make you either a big brother or an uncle, Anakin. Your choice."

Anakin's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes."

Anakin thought for a moment, "I think I'd like to be an uncle. That sounds cool."

Obi-Wan and Sarah laughed.

"Then an uncle you will be!" Obi-Wan said.

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

Seven months later...

Obi-Wan stood in the kitchen, holding his newborn daughter. The family had just returned from the hospital and Sarah had gone to lie down for a few minutes on the couch. Anakin was sitting at the kitchen table, watching his Master.

Obi-Wan looked down at her. She had purple eyes, just like her mother only a few shades lighter, as well as her mother's black hair. She looked almost exactly like Sarah. Obi-Wan couldn't think of any other word to describe her besides beautiful.

As they looked at each other, he spoke, "Hello there, little one."

They still hadn't decided on a name. None of the names they had picked seemed to fit her. Then one came to him.

After asking Sarah if she approved, he looked back at his daughter and said, "Welcome home, Natalie."

oooooOOOOOooooo

 **A/N: Quick fact about Sarah. She is Force sensitive but it wasn't discoverd by Obi-Wan until later. Obi-Wan, once they got married, decided to train her to be a Livian Jedi, which is basically a Grey Jedi but a little different. Also, Natalie is the name of Obi-Wan's grandmother, who died shortly before Qui-Gon, for those of you who haven't read my other stories.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come soon. Feel free to review but, as always, no flames please.**


	2. Not Your Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

 **Unlike in Troy and Rilla, I'm going to jump around the timeline. Mainly because it'll probably take forever if I try it the other way. This chapter won't take place in a kitchen (I really need to think of a new title) but it will be in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, during the Clone War. Obi-Wan and Sarah are 32, Anakin is 22.**

 **Not Your Fault...**

Obi-Wan was leaning over the holotable on the bridge of the Negotiator, his head down. Anakin Skywalker and Rilla Kenobi Ridley stood nearby, watching him with concern. The 212th, 501st, and 13th had just lost a battle to the Separatists on an planet in the Outer Rim and now they were heading back to Coruscant. Usually, losing wouldn't bother him so much, but this time was different.

He had been leading his troops through a ravine that he had thought was safe, when they had walked straight into a massive ambush. He had lost a lot of men and it had been because of that that the Republic had lost the system. However, it wasn't the system he was grieving over, it was the troopers that had died in the battle.

While he was still waiting for an official body count, he knew it was a lot of men.

Just then, Commander Cody walked onto the bridge. Obi-Wan raised his head a bit and addressed his second in command, "How bad were our loses, Commander?"

Cody swallowed hard. He knew his general well enough to know that he wouldn't take the following news well. "We lost over half of of our men, General."

Anakin and Rilla both paled. Even they had to admit that was a lot of deaths. And Obi-Wan would blame himself for every single one.

For his part, Obi-Wan just stood there for a second, before turning and walked to the door. Right before walking out, however, he stopped. "Thank you, Commander. I'll be in my quarters." Then addressing the two Jedi standing a few feet away, he said, "Don't bother me, please, unless it's an absolute emergency." Then he was gone.

Anakin turned to Rilla and said, "I guess you can stay in my quarters tonight."

Rilla merely sighed and nodded, staring at the door.

ooooOOOOoooo

Obi-Wan didn't emerge from his quarters until an hour before coming out of hyperspace. And, even then, he didn't say much. He occasionally gave a few orders but, other than that, he merely stood near the viewport and stared at the blue blur that was hyperspace.

He had been thinking nonstop about the battle they had lost. What he could have done differently. One of the constant themes was avoiding getting shot.

About halfway through the battle, a battle droid had gotten a lucky shot and hit him in the thigh. That had limited how well he could fight for the remainder of the battle.

Before he could start mentally berating himself again, an officer came up and informed him that they were about to exit hyperspace.

Acknowledging the man with a nod, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the viewports and watched as the tunnel of blue suddenly became a black, dotted absis. As much as he hated flying, Obi-Wan has always admired the beauty of space and all that was in it.

Sighing, he turned away from the viewport and headed towards the hanger. The Council had ordered the three Jedi to return to the Temple as soon as the large cruisers had entered the atmosphere. Rilla had contacted him about half an hour earlier to inform him that there would be a gunship ready for them when they exited hyperspace.

~I guess it's out of the frying pan and into the fire then~ he thought.

ooooOOOOoooo

The beginning of the gunship flight to the Temple was completed in silence, until Anakin asked Rilla how her kids had been doing in their studies. That had sparked a conversation between the two, with Ahsoka listening to every word.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, wasn't hearing a word. His eyes were focused on the Senate Building, where he knew his wife, Sarah, currently was working. She had been elected as the representative for Livfrhm in the Galactic Senate not long after Tom, his older brother, had been crowned as the new ruler of the planet after their father had stepped down.

So far, they had managed to keep their marriage a secret from the Counsil and the majority of the Galaxy, which wasn't an easy task, only telling a few of their closest friends who weren't Livian and, naturally, the Livian people.

Anakin had once asked him why he kept the marriage a secret, when the Council had allowed the Livian Jedi who joined the Order to marry. His answer had been that he didn't think it was right for the Counsil to pick and choose who they allowed to marry and who they didn't. For that reason, he had chosen, and Sarah had agreed, to keep their marriage a secret from everyone outside of Livfrhm.

All of that was the last thing on his mind right now. ~I should go see her tonight~ he thought. ~Let her know I'm alright. But I don't want her to see me so unbalanced. Maybe I should wait, get my emotions under control first, then I'll go to her. Yes, that's what I'll do.~

Having settled that debate in his mind, Obi-Wan began to ready himself for the dreaded Counsil report that was to come.

oooooOOOOOOooooo

 **Three days later...**

Anakin and Rilla sat in the dining hall observing Obi-Wan from a distance. Ever since the Counsil meeting had ended, the two had barely seen him at all, outside of the occasional times they'd seen him wandering the halls of the Temple. And, quite frankly, they were getting worried.

Rilla leaned over to Anakin and whispered, "I think we should shadow him today. See what happens."

Anakin nodded his agreement, "But won't he notice us?"

"Not if you cloak your Force signature, he won't," Rilla replied, rolling her eyes. Though, she couldn't help thinking to herself ~Hopefully.~

ooooOOOOoooo

Obi-Wan was well aware that his sister and former Padawan were following throughout the day. Though he said nothing and appreciated their concern, he would have been happier if they weren't. ~At least they're keeping their distance~ he thought.

~They really need to stop whispering though. Any Livian within a 50 meter radius could hear them~ he thought with amusement.

His amusement was cut short, however, when he heard the voices of two Jedi from around the corner ahead of him. He stopped and peaked around said corner to listen.

"Did you hear about Master Kenobi's most recent battle?" The first Jedi, a female Twi'lik, asked.

"I did," the other, a human female, replied. "I heard that he lost over half of his men."

"Stars! I hadn't heard that," the Twi'lik exclaimed. "I did however hear that it was caused by an ambush."

"Yes, that's what I heard too."

The first Jedi sighed, "It's such a pity."

Her companion nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan had heard enough. He turned and ran back down the way he had come.

As he raced past, Rilla exchanged a look with Anakin, having heard everything. "I think it's time to call in the calvary."

"I agree," Anakin said, pulling out his comnlink.

ooooOOOOoooo

Obi-Wan ran until he reached the secret cave behind one of the waterfalls in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He wasn't sure why he had run there. He hadn't been in the little cave in years, though he still quite clearly remembered the day he and his friends had discovered the cave. Not that any of that mattered at the moment.

For the first time in quite a while, he was angry. And not just a little angry, no. This was nearly a full blown rage. He was angry at Dooku for starting this war. Angry at the Separatists for their separation from the Republic. Angry at the Senate and the Jedi Council for not doing something to stop all this. But, most of all, he was angry at himself.

Suddenly, all the anger he had been trying to let go of for the past couple day boiled to surface, and he soon found himself on the edge of control.

He pounded his fist into the wall of the cave. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Before he knew it, his knuckles, and the wall, were covered in blood but he ignored it and kept punching.

This went on for several minutes. Finally, Obi-Wan's anger was drained and his legs buckled beneath him. Hitting his knees, he pressed his face to the ground and, for the first time since his Master had died some twelve years ago, he let himself cry.

He cried for the clones who had died for the Republic, cried for the loss of Anakin's arm at the hands of Count Dooku, cried for the thousands of civilians who been killed by the Separatists, cried for the Jedi who had given their lives in an attempt to restore peace.

Finally, when he had no more tears left to cry, he just laid there on the stone floor, knuckles bleeding and bruised, wondering what the point of it all was. Then, he heard a gentle voice call his name.

Not even bothering to open his eyes, he said, "Just leave me alone."

That got him a soft chuckle, "You should know by now that that's not going to happen."

Slowly, Obi-Wan sat up and opened his eyes to meet his wife's gaze.

When he didn't say anything, Sarah spoke again, "I was worried about you. I heard from Padmé that you had returned but, when you didn't come to see me, I began to fear something had happened to you." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love," he said quietly, gently stroking her face with his hand. "I know I should have come, or at least called, but I didn't want you to see how unbalanced I was. Am." He lowered his gaze and his hand fell back into his lap. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Why didn't you want me to see?" Sarah asked gently.

Obi-Wan was shook his head. "I don't know."

She took his hands in hers and smiled, "Oh, my Obi, you _never_ have to be afraid to let me see your emotions. You were made to feel them after all. I didn't marry you because you were perfect. I married you because you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever seen."

Meeting her gaze once again, he nodded, "I know."

Running one of her hands through his hair, she said, "Good."

Then, looking at his hands, she said, "Now, let me doctor your hands, okay?"

He nodded again and leaned back against the wall while she pulled out a medkit that she had somehow thought to bring with her.

Watching her as she cleaned and bandaged his hands, Obi-Wan spoke, "I take it Rilla called you."

"Actually, Anakin made the call but they were both there so yes." She glanced up briefly, "They were both worried about you."

"I know."

Once she had finished, she put the medkit to the side and leaned back against him, her head against his chest. "You know, I really missed you," she said quietly.

Pressing his face into her hair, he replied, "I really missed you too. I'm so sorry I..."

"Don't." she interrupted. "None of this is your fault." Before he could speak, she continued, "And that's not up for debate or discussion."

Smiling just a little, he said, "Of course, m'lady."

Wrapping an arm around her, Obi-Wan pulled his wife closer to him. "I'm too tired to go back to my quarters. What do you say we just stay here. Nobody ever comes back here, outside of people from our little Livian group."

Sarah smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

ooooOOOOoooo

This is how Anakin finds them hours later. Sound asleep, safe in each other's embrace. Carefully, and without making a sound, he drapes the blanket he's brought with him over the sleeping couple. He then exits the cave.

Walking a short distance from the entrance, he settles down against a tree and prepares to watch over the cave. When Obi-Wan trusted him with his most precious secret all those years ago, Anakin had made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to prevent anyone from learning this secret until Obi-Wan said it was no longer necessary. After all, Anakin and Obi-Wan are brothers in all but blood, even though they don't say so very often.

This is why he stays up and guards the entrance to the cave, despite needing some sleep himself. He knows Obi-Wan will have a fit about it come morning but he doesn't care. That's just how the older man shows that he cares, not that he'd admit it.

But none of that is important at the moment. What is important is that Obi-Wan is starting to heal. And while he knows Obi-Wan can never fully heal so long as this wretched war is going on, Anakin takes comfort in the fact that his brother will at least heal from this one awful battle.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Took me several days to get it all written. Romance is sure a hard thing to write, so go easy on me if it's rather cheesy. I hope it isn't but you know, it's kinda hard to tell when you're the one writing it.**

 **Anyway, i** **f you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of this story or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Hope that makes sense, putting thoughts into words isn't my strongest point.**


	3. Nima

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars. *sighs***

 **This chapter takes place on Coruscant in Sarah's apartment. Sarah and Obi-Wan are 35.**

 **Nima...**

Obi-Wan walked into Sarah's apartment. As Galactic Senate Representative for Livfrhm, she live in one of the penthouses in 500 Republica.

He had just returned for a long battle and was eager to see his wife. Not to mention he had something very important to talk to her about.

"Sarah!" he called, "I'm back."

He heard her voice call from the kitchen, "Obi-Wan! Let me wash my hands and I'll be right there!"

The Jedi Master smiled before carefully setting the small bundle he has been carrying down onto the couch.

Obi-Wan looked up at the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the living room.

Sarah rushed in, her hair in a messy bun and her shirt and pants, not to mention her face, covered in what appeared to be flour. She ran straight into his open arms, which wrapped around her instantly, and hugged him tightly. He lifted her off the floor and pressed his lips to hers.

The couple stayed like this for a moment before Obi-Wan returned his wife's feet to the floor. However, neither one let go of the other.

Finally, Sarah broke the silence, "Oh, Obi, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, love. More than you could ever imagine," he said softly.

Just then, the sound of a baby whimpering reached their ears.

Sarah, startled by the sound, looked down at the bundle her husband had brought home. Wrapped up in a blanket was a tiny Twi'lik infant. The child's skin was white with pink stripes on its short lekku and had beautiful bright blue eyes.

Sarah's own purple eyes widened at the sight, "Obi-Wan, is that-"

He raised his hands to stop her questions. "Yes, it is. Just let me explain." She nodded and he began, "We were on Ryloth and we stubbled across a small village. It had been bombed by the Separatist. There didn't appear to be any survivors but we checked anyway. That's when I found this little one," he gestured at the child. "She was alone and crying in a hut that was mostly destroyed. I don't know where her parents were but I assume they're dead like the rest of the villagers. I also found this note lying next to her in the crib."

Obi-Wan pulled a piece of flimsy from his belt and handed it to Sarah. She unfolded it and read it,

 _"To whoever find my child,_

 _I fear I may die soon at the hands of the Separatists. I have no living relatives to care for my daughter. That is why I am writing this. If you find my daughter alone, it means that my fears were correct and that I am dead. If this is so, then she is in desperate need of care. Please take her and raise her as if she were your own. Her name is Nima. She is sweet and I can already tell she is very intelligent. She is only three months old. Once again, I beg you to take care of her. And, when she is old enough, show her this letter, so she knows that I didn't abandon her, as many orphaned children fear their parents did, I speak as one who was and did feel such, and that I loved her to the end._

 _Sincerely, Gida-Tann"_

Sarah looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. Then she set the letter down and picked Nima up.

As his wife held the child, Obi-Wan spoke again, "I couldn't leave her there. She's Force sensitive but not enough to be accepted into the Temple to be trained. I thought maybe we could..." he trailed off and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You thought we could adopt her." Sarah finished. He nodded. The senator examined her husband for a moment before smiling, "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

His eyes lifted to meet hers, "So you agree?"

"Of course I do!"

He smiled widely and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to squish the baby.

The couple then settled on the couch, Sarah leaning against Obi-Wan's chest, Nima still in her arms, and they gazed lovingly at their new child.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I had an impossible time figuring out when in the Clone War this chapter would be set. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of this story, chapters for another story, or an entirely new story** **), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do. And I desperately need chapter ideas for Troy and Rilla! (Which, by the way, has had chapter six rewritten.)**


	4. Grey Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Dang it!**

 **So, for those of you who've read my New Padawans story, you are aware that Livians live longer than humans. For the sake of another story that will be coming out soon, Livians have an average lifespan of 400 years. They age like humans until they reach the age of thirty and, after that, they only age one year every 10 years until they reach 200. After that they age one year every 5 years. "Why do they age like that" some may ask. Well, the answer is simply this... I DO WHAT I WANT! (I'm seriously hoping at least one person gets that reference) Anyway, from now on, anytime a character is older than, say, 50, I'll put in parentheses how much they've truly aged. That's all I'm gonna say for now (because this author's note is getting super long) but I will explain it some more at a later date. Whew. Glad that's out of the way.**

 **Anywho, this chapter takes place on Livfrhm. Obi and Sarah are 100 (37).**

 **Grey Hair...**

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan's head jerked up in alarm at his wife's panicked shout.

Racing out of the kitchen where he had been making breakfast, he ran upstairs to the master bathroom.

Sarah was standing in front of the mirror looking rather horrified.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" her husband asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not alright! I just found a grey hair!" she exclaimed, waving a hand towards her head.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He honestly should have been expecting that. Sighing, he said, "Love, I have been getting grey hairs since I was twenty-five, thanks to Anakin. I really don't see why you're so concerned."

Her only response was to place her hands on her hips and glare at him.

He quickly decided to try a new approach, "What exactly do you want me do about it?"

Now Sarah crossed her arms. "I don't want you do anything about it," she said matter-of-factly. "I was merely taken by surprise and panicked a bit." She turned back to the mirror and continued her morning routine.

"Hmmm..." Obi-Wan said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is that all, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

He chuckled before letting his forehead rest against the back of her head.

The couple stood in silence for a few minutes, Sarah doing whatever it is girls do in the morning and Obi-Wan trying to slow his racing heart. When his wife had yelled for him, he had been terrified that something had happened to her. No matter how hard he tried, it was always a challenge to release his fear of her being hurt into the Force. ~Must be the results of the Clone War~ he thought.

Even though the war had ended a little over sixty years ago, Obi-Wan was still haunted by nightmares of everything that had happened.

Finally breaking the silence, Obi-Wan whispered, "Please don't scare me like that again."

He felt Sarah go still and he raised his head. She was looking at him via the mirror, her eyes locked on his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she said quietly.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to."

"So, all is forgiven then?" she asked with a small smile, which he promptly returned.

"Indeed."

She continued to gaze at him for a moment before a frown spread across her face.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Weren't you cooking breakfast before you came up here?"

His eyes widened. "The eggs!" he shouted, running out of the bathroom as quickly as he could, tripping over the laundry basket in the process.

A minute later, Sarah could hear him groan as he found what were no doubt some very burnt eggs.

Chuckling to herself, she turned and headed downstairs to help her poor husband remake their breakfast.

ooooOOOOoooo

 **A/N: Well, that chapter was shorter than I expected. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it! Now I shall reply to the two wonderful people who reviewed. (Sorry, sis, you don't really count, seeing as how you kinda have to review my stories.)**

 ** _PilotGirl1: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Believe me, I am the definition of lazy some days. I always review using the FanFiction app so I don't have to sign in. XD I think I might have an idea for your chapter request but it'll be a few chapters before I get to it, since I've already got the next couple planned. :)_**

 ** _Hawkmaid: I'm glad you liked it! I'm a total sucker for sweet moments. I've even cried while writing a chapter. XD This story will definitely have a lot of child-raising moments. I just want to clarify something (since I'm a total scatterbrain and sometimes I forget to make things clear when I write), Obi and Sarah, by the time the Clone War ends, have six children. Three that were born before the war started, Nicole from chapter one being the oldest, Nima, and two more that were born... well, I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just say that the other two were born during the war but towards the end._**

 **If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of this story, chapters for another story, or an entirely new story** **), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do. And I desperately need chapter ideas for Troy and Rilla!**

 **Wow! I think the combined author notes were as long as the story! XD**


	5. Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I also don't own the song Someone You Loved. Lewis Capaldi does.**

 **Obi and Sarah are 22. Anakin is 12. Natalie is 2 and Mark is the new baby. Also this chapter will have more Anakin in it than usual.**

 **Dance...**

"I promise every time I turn around Anakin has grown another inch," Obi-Wan muttered as he walked through the boys clothing section of the store he, Sarah, Anakin, Natalie, and baby Mark were in. "At this rate, he'll be taller than me by the time he's fifteen."

Sarah chuckled from behind him. "Well, dear, not everyone is destined to be as short as you," she teased.

Her husband gave her an indignant look, "I am the average height for men."

She just laughed as Anakin came running up to them. The boy stopped and gave them a confused look. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," his Master replied, shaking his head. Noticing the shirt in Anakin's hand, he asked, "What have you got there?"

Anakin glanced down at the shirt before answering, "Oh, right. I found this really cool shirt! I think this is my size but I'm not sure."

"Well, let's find the fitting rooms and you can try it on," Sarah said, looking around the store until she spotted the sign. "Ah, this way," she said, leading the way.

* * *

The two adults sat outside the fitting rooms with the little ones while waiting for Anakin to try the shirt, as well as everything else they had found for him, on. Natalie sat on her father's lap holding her stuffed tusk cat. Mark sat in his carrier, as he was still too young to sit up in a stroller.

Suddenly, Someone You Loved started playing overhead. Obi-Wan smiled and lifted his daughter off his lap, setting her back down next to him. Standing, he turned to his wife and offered his hand. "M'lady, may I have this dance?"

Smiling up at him, she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, "I don't see why not."

Pulling her close, they began to waltz around the sitting area while still staying close to their children. Around them, people stopped to watch. Some weren't quite sure what to make of it and others merely smiled at the sight.

Neither the Senator or the Jedi noticed, though, both lost in the dance. Eyes locked, they danced for the duration of the song, slowing to a stop as the song ended.

Several people clapped when they stopped, causing both to blush before bowing.

Turning back to her Jedi, Sarah spoke quietly, "We need to do that more often. I'd forgotten how well you can dance. Not to mention how much I enjoy dancing with you."

He smiled at her. "My schedule can be cleared any time you want," he whispered back, leaning down to kiss her check. After the kiss, he kept his lips close to her ear and continued, "All you have to do is ask."

Straitening, he turned to find a rather shocked Padawan standing behind them. Anakin's expression changed to one of awe when his Master noticed him, "I didn't know you could dance like that, Master!"

"I learned when I was quite young. It's a useful skill to have, not only as a prince but as a Jedi too. Especially when you're required to attend fancy Senate banquets like Master Qui-Gon and I usually were."

"Do you think you could teach me?" the young boy asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not. We don't have anything to do this weekend so I can show you then. How does that sound?"

"Wizard!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I figured just as much. Now, did you try on all the clothes?"

* * *

Sarah stood in the doorway to the living room watching as Obi-Wan taught Anakin how to waltz. The lesson had been going on for a couple hours already and both Jedi were starting to look frustrated.

"Anakin, I do believe you have two left feet," Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said.

"No, it's not your fault. Let's take a break for a bit and then we'll try again," the Master said with a smile.

Sarah spoke up then, "Anakin, there are some snacks on the table in the kitchen. Go help yourself."

"Okay. Thanks, Sarah!"

"You're welcome, little one," she said with a chuckle as the boy practically ran out of the room. Walking up to Obi-Wan, she said, "You looked like you were having a bit of a rough time there."

He sighed, "As much as I love the boy, he's got the worst case of can't-danceites I've ever seen."

"Maybe I can help," she suggested. "Sometimes all it needs is a little woman's touch and everything falls into place."

"You are most welcome to try, my love, but I'm not sure even you can get this lesson to stick."

Obi-Wan ended up eating those words as Sarah somehow managed to teach Anakin how to dance in thirty minutes. After the lesson, Obi-Wan just stood gaping like a fish as his wife gave him a rather smug look. Raising his hand in surrender, he said, "Alright, alright, I take back what I said. How'd you do it?"

"Instead of teaching him how to follow, I taught him how to lead," she said sounding as if that was obvious.

Obi-Wan thought about that for a moment. Then it clicked. "Oh! That makes sense. I guess I didn't think of that," he said with a shrug.

She smiled gently, "Well, I'm not surprised you didn't. You're used to leading so it makes sense that you'd teach it the same way."

Pulling her closer, he smiled back at her. "Regardless of how you did it, I thank you very much, Humming Bird," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips had just met when Anakin appeared and started babbling excitedly about his new skill. Both adults smiled and turned their attention to the boy.

* * *

 **12 years later... 4 years into the Clone War...**

Anakin sat on the couch in Padme's apartment. He and Obi-Wan had been given a couple weeks off from the front lines and both were spending most of the time with their respective secret wives.

Padme switched on the old radio Anakin had given her a couple years ago before sitting down next to her husband. They sat in silence for a while, both reading a holobook, and simply enjoying each others company.

They had been reading for about fifteen minutes when a familiar song came on. Anakin jumped up with a smile and offered his hand.

With a bit of uncertainty, Padme took it and was surprised to find herself pulled into a waltz. A smile slowly spread across her face as Anakin twirled her around the room.

A short ways away, in an apartment at 500 Republica, another couple danced slowly to the same song.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally another chapter done! Sorry it took so long. Real quick note, Humming Bird is Obi's special nickname for Sarah, like Ani calling Padme 'Angel". And if you haven't heard Someone You Loved, you should really check it out. It's amazing! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

 _ **PilotArcher: Thank you so much for following this story! I'm glad you like it. And thank you again for the story ideas for Troy and Rilla! I really need to write another chapter for that. I've actually stated one but haven't gotten around to finishing it.**_

 _ **Rilme Caatl: I thought of you when I was writing that part.**_

 **If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of this story, chapters for another story, or an entirely new story** **), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. Stress

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Star Wars.**

 **I'm finally back! Wahoo! Anyway, this story takes place about 5 years into the Clone War (for those of you who don't know, the war last 8 years in this universe). The location is Sarah's apartment on Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Sarah are 35.**

 **Stress...**

Sarah Kenobi had just finished putting all four of the children to bed when she suddenly got a splitting headache. She paused, wondering what could have caused it until she realized it wasn't _her_ headache. It was her husband's.

Walking out to the living room, she found him sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, working on various papers. She laid down on her stomach on the couch behind him, peering over his shoulder. He leaned his head back to look at her. He had a tired look in his grey-blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sarah spoke up. "What are you working on?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Mission reports, inventory records, and a bunch of other stuff."

Glancing at the papers that were covering the entire table, she frowned, "Just how much 'other stuff' is there? Because that seems like a lot, even for you."

"Uh... honestly I'm not sure at the moment," he said before closing his eyes as she started massaging his head with one hand. With the other hand, she grabbed one of the folders laying on the table. It was a mission report. As she read it, her frown began to deepen.

"Obi-Wan."

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you doing a report on the battle of Malastare? You weren't even there."

"What?" he opened his eyes and looked at the papers in her hand. "Oh. That. Well, Mace asked if I could write that up for him. He reported everything orally but the Council still requires written reports on everything."

"Uh huh," she said, starting to put the pieces together. "So, how many of these reports are actually yours?"

"Um, about five out of twenty, I think," he said, leaning forward to start working again.

She stared at him. "Five out of twenty?!" she asked as loudly as she dared with sleeping children in the apartment. "Obi-Wan, are you nuts?"

He turned to look at her, "Relax, Sarah. It's fine. I don't mind doing the extra work."

"Just because you don't mind doing it doesn't mean it's good for you."

He frowned at that. "What you mean 'good for me'? I'm fine."

She sat up, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are not fine! Every time I see you, you look tired, like you haven't slept in weeks. You've been getting migraines more and more frequently."

Obi-wan stood up, "Well, what exactly do you want me to do? Tell my friends 'no' when they ask for my help?" His eyes were darkening in color as he became more frustrated. His headache wasn't helping his temper.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Before he could respond, she continued, "Not necessarily all the time but you can't say 'yes' all the time either."

"What makes you think I say 'yes' all the time?"

Sarah now stood up, "Because I know you, Obi-Wan! You don't say 'no' when someone asks you for help."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"It's not until it starts to hurt you."

"But how do I know that someone else won't get hurt if I say 'no'?"

"Obi, you are the most selfless person I know but, if you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to help anyone."

"Why are you so stuck on me taking care of myself?" he snapped.

"Because I don't want to lose you!" she shouted, sleeping children forgotten. "You're constantly on the front lines, rushing to save civilians or your troops with no regard for your own life. Why can't you understand that there are people who love and need you?"

He looked down, his anger and frustration gone. "I do understand. I guess I just forget it in the moment. The Jedi teach that we're supposed to put the greater good above everything else. I guess that didn't really help my self-sacrificing tendencies."

Sarah walked over to him, her anger also forgotten, "There's nothing wrong with being selfless, my love. But you also need to remember that there are four children who need you to come home."

He looked up and gave her a small smile, "I'll try my best."

Returning the smile, she said, "That's all I ask."

He reached out and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I'm sorry I snapped."

"And I'm sorry I yelled," she replied quietly, hugging him back. "We're lucky the kids take after you and sleep like logs."

He chuckled, "I won't bother denying that."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sarah spoke up again, "Now, let's that headache taken care of and then go to bed. I think we both need some sleep."

"Alright," he said, letting go of his wife. He glanced at the papers.

Sarah saw this and said, "They'll still be there in the morning. I promise." She gently pulled him along after her, heading to the bedroom.

"I'm more worried about what will happen if the kids get up before us," he said.

They reached the room and she let go of his hand, moving off to get the headache medicine she kept in her nightstand. "You worry too much, dear. What's the worst that could happen?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "How you met our children?" He took the pills she handed him and moved to the bathroom to get some water.

Leaning against the doorframe, she grinned, "So there's a chance you might have to turn in a report with a couple of flowers drawn on it. Nothing to worry about. I've done it."

Turning to look at her, he studied her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was being serious. Finally deciding that she was, he shrugged, "Eh, what the heck. Yoda, at least, would get a kick out of it." He quickly took the pills before moving to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later, the couple crawled into bed. Once they were both settled in, Obi-Wan reached over and turned his lamp off.

"Good night, Sarah," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Obi," she whispered back. "Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey look, I wrote an argument! That's a first for me. That actually wasn't where I was planning to go with this chapter but I like this way better. Hope it wasn't too bad. I would also like to point out that I have no idea who was actually at the Battle of Malastare. I just know that there was a battle there.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! You guys are amazing! Stay safe, wash your hands, and I'll try to update again soon. :)**


End file.
